An Exorcist's Shadow
by BoredWriterSlashAnimeLover
Summary: When Cross sent Allen to the Black Order, he did not expected to meet a very strange yet interesting man in the dark alleys of London. Truth was, he was certain he would abandon the teen in the alley like he normally would've done but instead became an unlikely acquaintance of Harry Potter or now known as, Orion Nightwalker. Maybe he didn't have to worry about Allen after all.
1. Shadows

It was the cries and moans of despair that woke him up from his sleep.

Today, as per usual, was a typical day for the British Wizarding World's former savior and current jailor, Harry James Potter. Monday, from what he had learned after marking another scratch on the wall, is one of those days when the famous Azkaban is filled with horror that was almost normal if it weren't for the fact that he could feel the fear dripping off of the Dementors as well.

Odd, it was. But after all of his years stuck inside his dainty old cell, Harry could hardly feel sorry for the others. It wasn't as if he could do something after all, being chained, blindfolded and all. Sure, he _could _save them but chose _not_ to because…when was the last time have they ever saved _him_? In fact, the real question is, when have they ever saved him?

From the age of one, his parents were murdered and he was the one who was hailed as hero and because of what? Because his parents were the one who sacrificed their lives just to save him. Then at age eleven, they did saved him although not as he thought they would. They took him away from his relative's merciless clutches and placed him on a more dangerous road that led to his death every damn time he was standing on Hogwarts. And they even knew he was in trouble but chose not to help a bunch of kids when it was their responsibility to stop nosy children from killing themselves.

Of course, being the oblivious kid that he was because of the fact that he did not have a chance to study normally in his early life due to his Muggle relatives, he never noticed the strange glint that was always there in the Headmaster's eyes.

It was only when he was half-dying and bleeding on the ground like a waterfall, that he noticed it was too late. Right after the rather anti-climactic war with Voldemort and his minions, Dumbledore had the British Ministry with him. Apparently, Dumbledore sold him off to the damn old coot that was grinning like a loon, with hope of stealing everything in his and Sirius' vaults. Then without further ado, they gladly took him without so much as healing him before dumping him chained and blindfolded in a cell.

Great thank you gift, he thought with a sneer on his usually stoic face.

So as usual, he did his best at ignoring the others' annoyingly noisy cries and leaned back on the wall behind him. But apart from that, he really was a bit bored of it all. Seeing nothing but darkness does that to you after all. The only thing that kept his sanity intact despite this pure mental torture was the fact that he had the time to practice and control his magic.

"Who are you and why did you wake me up from my sleep?" He asked, voice softly dark and almost inaudible amidst the chaos that was going on outside. He could almost feel the glee from the dark creature in front of him and was already readying his magic, prepared to attack the looming creature with a very calm face that was pretty much not suited for a time like this.

"A beautiful jewel in a very ugly prison? Hehe…what a catch I'm going to have tonight." The creature growled out, ignoring his question and was no doubt grinning with his sharp teeth.

Harry resisted the urge to snap back with a couple of curses shot at the other and instead sighed in annoyance. "You must be the one who was leading them then. Judging by the level of your power."

"Hehehe…of course. Lord Millenium was the one who sent me here after all. Being sent to a mission by Lord Millenium is the best an Akuma could have as a reward…"

"I see…well, sorry to burst your bubble, Akuma. But I have to say that no, you can't take me away for your…Master's request."

The Akuma growled, anger bubbling up around him. "Listen here, human. You have no say in-!" He started but was immediately interrupted when he felt a hand gripping his neck so tight, he wondered why he was still alive and struggling to regain his breath.

"It wasn't meant to be a request. I _order _you to leave me alone. I was fine before you came here." Harry tilted his head to the side, still sitting at the back as he watched, or in his case, listened to the other's pathetic struggle that was floating mid-air a few feet away from him. It was the distinctly black hand that was spreading in the Akuma's neck that told him that he got his target right where he wanted him to. "Leave before I make you. You have already annoyed me by waking me up in the middle of my slumber. You don't want to see me getting angry, do you?"

"Why you-! Let…go…Of…ME!" With a yell, he tore off the hand and Harry let him. Rising up from his position as graceful and as lean as a predator would, he calmly batted the other's fist and shot a very familiar green curse with a click of his tongue. The Akuma was quickly shut up.

"I told you." He said with power growing in his melodious voice, leaving the disintegrating body without a single glance. "You don't want to see me angry."

And with those words, Azkaban was enveloped by pure unadulterated darkness, leaving no light to shine upon them nor a certain green light to leave the said place.


	2. The Cross that was bound by A Shadow

**AN: This is one of those stories that I'm undecided who the pairing is. Please review and please tell me who. Remember, Harry is the only one who must have a pairing. And no, this is not hetero. This is slash. So leave while you can still can.**

**Warning: SLASH (BOY X BOY) Possible Reverse Harem for Harry if I could put one.**

_**Last time in An Exorcist's Shadow: **_ _"Why you-! Let…go…Of…ME!" With a yell, he tore off the hand and Harry let him. Rising up from his position as graceful and as lean as a predator would, he calmly batted the other's fist and shot a very familiar green curse with a click of his tongue. The Akuma was quickly shut up._

_"I told you." He said with power growing in his melodious voice, leaving the disintegrating body without a single glance. "You don't want to see me angry."_

_And with those words, Azkaban was enveloped by pure unadulterated darkness, leaving no light to shine upon them nor a certain green light to leave the said place._

_**Now in An Exorcist's Shadow:**_

**Chapter I**

**The Cross that was bound by a Shadow**

He should've known that the others noticed the little burst of magic after that stunt he did back there in Azkaban. Well, "little" has got him disappearing from the sight as fast as his frail body could take. The most that he was able to do was dropping rather painfully in a dark alley of London in the middle of –pardon his language-fucking November.

With a groan, he hefted himself up, staggering as he slowly stood up from the ground that was now marred by crimson red. He glanced down to his bloodied stomach. Oh great, he was hurt and he didn't even noticed it. It was a good thing he massacred the whole army of Akumas that dared attack him or they would've followed him here when he was at his worst state.

He limped forwards, no direction in mind really, just limping to find warmth and shelter as he tried to regain his breath while holding a hand to his injured side. For hours he limped, breath ragged and short that told him he needed to go faster if he wanted to stay alive. His shadows followed him worriedly, their hands guiding him up whenever he stumbled.

He was raised again after another fall. "Sorry… My…body is…reaching its limit." He panted out.

He chuckled dryly. "Well…Here I thought…I was going to die in…those idiots' hands…instead, I'm dying…because of the cold weather…" Harry smiled bitterly. "Pathetic, isn't it...? Boy-Who-Lived dying of the cold." The shadows danced in protest, holding him upright with so much care and love, he was vividly reminded of those happy times with the Weasley's and Hermione.

"Don't worry. I won't…die tonight. Not yet, at least…My body…is stubborn that way…" But the shadows still held on to him anyways, knowing their master's luck. And they were right. Only a few minutes later and their master became limp in their arms as the cold wind that breezed pass them caught him by surprise.

They flickered, panicking as they tried to look for shelter for their poor master. Luckily, just around the corner, they felt a very strong aura coming from the man inside the bar. Good, this man will save him for sure.

~o~

Cross Marian was, in the best way to describe it, pissed off.

It had been long ago since his last talk with his idiot apprentice, Allen Walker, and was now supposed to be in the middle of vacation. What his student didn't know was the moment he pounded his student to the ground, he ran off to London to visit one of those fine luscious ladies he met a few years back. At least that was the plan. It could've worked out well if it weren't for that damn idiot that took his woman away in a blink of an eye.

Five minutes later, he sat in front of a rather amused bartender in front of him, all the while smirking at his current state. Later, Cross would indignantly deny that he ever sulked because of a woman.

"That was rather pitiful of you, Mr. Cross." Said the bartender as he wiped the intricate glass with ease and finesse. "I thought every women is wrapped around your fingers. Guess I was wrong." He laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Shut up, Vincent." Cross grumbled, gracefully downing the drink in his strong grip. "I have to let you know that there are hundreds of women out there that are willing to jump at the chance to make love with me."

"Too much information, old man." Vincent scoffed, snorting as he did so. "Besides, that was the most pathetic way to be turned down by a woman. And you came all the way from where? Germany? Italy?"

"India, my old friend. And she was not the only woman I have here in London. That's why I personally came here to find them." He answered, placing the glass down on the table with a soft 'tap', all the while glowering at the still-smirking bartender.

"So you don't have any women in India? That's hardly an excuse."

"Vincent!"

Said man raised both hands in a placating manner. "Alright, alright. I apologize. It was just far too amusing to leave alone after all."

"Whatever." He mumbled under his breath, taking a sip from the almost-forgotten glass once again.

"So, how's the trip in India? I'm guessing another ran away from you, am I right?"

"Vincent!"

~o~

The chilly winds enveloped his form the moment he took a step outside the bar, hands in his pockets as he walked away, incensed and annoyed at the cheerfully grinning idiot behind the bar.

His long vibrant hair fluttered softly with the wind, a single eye noting the grey sky above him. "Have to stop by an inn then." He muttered.

He was about to walk off if it wasn't for the strange aura he felt just right around the corner. Narrowing his eyes, he warily checked for anyone who might be watching and sauntered off into the darkness, rose-colored eyes glowing like a cats.

He paused a few feet away from a body barely covered in nothing but shredded dark clothing and chains attached to their hands and ankles. The figure was, without a doubt, still alive judging by the ragged breaths the person was letting out. With careful movements, he crouched down.

He took in the teen's state. If he wasn't a womanizer and knew everything about a woman, then he would've mistaken the teen for one. His rather slender figure reached the androgynous side, almost feminine yet not. His long messy black hair that reached pass his shoulders framed his delicate doll-like face, adding more confusion as to what gender he belonged to.

It was what he did next that confused him further.

Cross didn't know what pushed him to take the teen in his arms, thinking how amazed he was by how light the teen weighed. Maybe, as he watched the teen's gentle-looking face, he'll find out once the teen wake up.

~o~

For the first time in Harry's life, he felt as though he wanted to stay forever in this soft heaven he found himself in one warm morning.

As he curled himself into a ball, he idly wondered whether or not he finally died in that dark alley he transported to. Maybe, because it was impossible he could've survived throughout that cold night without any shelter nor warmth that would've saved him from harm. Besides, it's not like it's a bad thing to die. In fact, all those years he spent in Azkaban made him wonder what death would've felt like.

His friends and almost all the people in Hogwarts died in the war, leaving him suffering alone in the aftermath. Surely, once he died, he would meet them again? His parents, Sirius and Remus, Hermione, Ron, and everyone else…

Of course, in the back of his mind, he knew too well that even death is too good to be true. And so, without further ado, he opened his eyes to crimson orbs staring at him with intense sharpness that almost send him running. It was only the power that was coming from the man that stopped him from doing just that.

"Finally woke up, huh?" The red-haired man asked with a smooth velvet voice that he once would've found himself feeling jealous to. "How's your stomach? Better?"

Harry raised an eyebrow before raising the other in recognition. He moved to check his wounds but was stopped by the man's bigger hand. "Don't move. You're still not in the state to move too much. Just tell me whether it still hurts or not." Harry licked his dry lips and nodded. "Yes. It's feeling much better."

"Good. You can leave later after eating your breakfast." With that, the man stood up and padded towards the door. He tilted his head when the man paused. "Tell me if it's opening. I'll take care of it for you." Then he left.

He raised an eyebrow again. That was rather a strange meeting. Then he shrugged. Oh well, it's not like he would be here for long. Those idiots must be searching high and low for his hide now.

~o~

It was the most awkward breakfast that Cross had ever experienced.

He really didn't know what possessed him to do such uncharacteristic actions like earlier ago. Before the teen woke up, Cross was watching him like a hawk, as if afraid that he would disappear in thin air if he ever took his eyes off of the sleeping figure.

He thought about it and got a more confusing answer once he did. The teen was just so shrouded in a mysterious air that he could barely stop himself from trying to demanding answers from the teen like a nosy girl with a crush.

So it wasn't really that weird that he found himself gazing at a pair of long dark lashes that grazed the teen's cheeks, wondering why the boy never opened his eyes. No, not weird at all. Just really…confusing.

"Are you a pedophile?" Was a really blunt question that broke him from his thoughts the moment it was uttered from the teen's lips.

He spluttered, almost spitting his drink at the boy's straight-forward attitude. "W-What?! No I'm not! I'm interested in women, not children!" He was horrified to hear such words but seriously! The boy should learn when or when not to say some…words!

"Really?" The teen asked. Cross could almost hear the disbelief ringing in the teen's voice. "Then why are you so intent at watching me?" Bull's eye.

"I-I!" He coughed in his hand, attempting to erase his rather poor attempt at handling the situation. "I'm not watching you." Great, he sounded like some whiny brat.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Are."

"Aren't."

"Are."

"Aren't."

"Aren't."

"Are-! Okay, that's enough!" He snapped, annoyed at how the teen managed to fool him so easily. "Fine. I was watching you. Happy?"

The teen appeared as though he was gazing at Cross despite his eyes shut close before nodding at the question.

"How did you even know? Your eyes are closed." Maybe that's why he worried so much for the brat. Fearing that the brat would pound himself on a tree or something.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I can."

Cross deadpanned, almost growling in annoyance before shaking it off. "Fine. Be that way." He said, taking a sip from his drink.

"What were you doing lying in a dark alley anyway?"

"Chased." Was another short answer. Direct to the point and too mysteriously delivered.

"By what?"

"By _whom._"

"Who then?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would someone chase such a gentle-looking person like this kid? Then he snorted. Maybe he offended them with his blunt words or something.

"People who imprisoned me rather forcefully without trial."

"…"

"…"

"…I see. Say kid."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like a job?"

"…What's in it for me?"

"Protection from those idiots."

"…Deal."


End file.
